A rotating control device is typically used to seal off an annular space between an outer tubular structure (such as, a riser, a housing on a subsea structure in a riser-less system, or a housing attached to a surface wellhead) and an inner tubular (such as, a drillstring). Because components of the rotating control device, such as bearings, seals, etc., may need to be replaced or repaired, it is useful to use a retrievable rotating control device that can be installed in (and retrieved from) a riser or the like. However, debris created during operations, such as drilling, can hinder the installation and retrieval of such a retrievable rotating control device into and out of the riser. Also, proper functioning of the retrievable rotating control device during operations can be hindered by debris from the operations.
The subject matter of the present disclosure is directed to overcoming, or at least reducing the effects of, one or more of the problems set forth above.